The Strangest Part Of Me
by Oliver Smith
Summary: A young girl of 20 years is visited by her favorite character of a historical legend, the thing is...this character and just about everything of the legends was real and actually happened. Who was this character that visited her? This character was none other than the great Merlin of legend, the wizard that helped King Arthur and the knights of the round table.


A young girl of 20 years is visited by her favorite character of a historical legend, the thing is...this character and everything of the legends was real and actually happened. Who was the character that visited her? It was none other than the great Merlin of legend, the wizard that helped King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

Merlin, in need of her help sends her back in time to the age of castles and dragons to save The Great King Arthur and keep him from dying. However upon arrival, she finds that she is no longer herself, and is now a male elf who is on the run from Morgana's men. In the end, she stumbles upon Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table. In the process of trying to help Merlin keep Arthur alive, she finds herself noticing Gwaine more. What she doesn't notice at first is Gwaine's slow attraction towards her as the male elf. Leaving him trying to figure out why he is attracted to a male for the first time in his life. What happens when this confused elf manages to capture the heart of a beloved knight who has a huge love for mead, ale, and women?

Can she gain the trust of Merlin, Arthur and the knights, or will she be burned at the stake for being a magical creature and having magic?

Disclaimer/Warning

The characters of the Merlin TV show and the world of the TV show itself do not belong to me, this story is just a work of fiction and imagination. Nothing in this story actually happens in the actual show and or the legends of King Arthur and the wizard Merlin. This story is not going to be published as an actual book anywhere else and will not be used for profit in the real world. Please also understand that this is just a story and none of it is actually reality. Please note that some chapters may contain some swearing here and there but I'm going to try and keep it as British as possible. I will place a warning at the beginning of any chapters that contain any sexual content in them, and please note that what I write in this story and what ships I may put in it is just how I perceive their relationships as a fan, this is not something that actually happens in the show. This is also a Manxman romance story so if this is not content that you like then please don't read it, I have many other stories that don't have such content that I will write and post eventually so just stay tuned for those.

Thank you and now, please enjoy my story, 'The strangest part of me.'

She had been sitting on her couch and enjoying her usual day of binge-watching seasons of TV shows that she liked as she worked on her computer, so far it had been a normal day by her standards. However this day was going to be far from a normal day, when a solid knock sounded from her front door. She stopped typing and paused her show, sitting quietly staring at the front door in confusion, thinking she might have just been hearing things. She was startled when another knock sounded from her front door. She couldn't remember if anyone was coming over, she let out a soft sigh as she stood up and tried to tame her short brown hair. Making her way around the couch and over to the front door, another knock sounded on the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She said to no one in particular as she walked up to the front door. Begrudgingly she opened the door. "What..?" She grumbled as she pulled the door wide open and looked up at the taller figure that stood out on her porch. "Hello... can I help you?" She asked in a slightly irritable yet slightly confused tone. The mysterious figure on her porch smiled knowingly as they stood up straight and cleared their throat. She narrowed her eyes at the figure. He was clearly male, quite tall, with black hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. He seemed to have a glint of mischief in his eyes, which made her suspicious.

"Hello... Ms. Frildin, Yes?" He questioned, with a small friendly smile on his face.

She huffed softly and raised a brow as she crosses her arms. "Who wants to know?" She asked as she took in the man's appearance.

The friendly smile grew a little with her response. "My name is Merlin." He replied with a grin.

She snorted in amusement. "Like the wizard?" She asked. "From the whole King Arthur legend?" She added just to clarify what wizard she meant.

The man chuckled softly at her response, watching her narrow her eyes in obvious suspicion. "Actually... yeah, exactly like the wizard." He replied softly. "Well... I am the wizard really." He added with a soft chuckle.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, only to narrow again as she let out a snort. "Yeah right, and I'm a Disney princess." She replied as she rolled her eyes.

The man chuckled softly, as he held his hand flat out between them with his palm facing upwards. In his hand, a greenish blue sparkling spring began to swirl in the palm of his hand. The girl's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the man's hand and what looked to be like magic. "Woah, wait... how did you do that?!" She exclaimed in surprise as her wonder-filled eyes glanced up at the man's face and then back down to his hand.

A soft chuckle left the raven-haired male and he closed his hand and the magic disappeared. "I'd be happy to tell you, that is if you'll listen." He replied sarcastically as a smirk appeared on his face.

She snorted in amusement at his sarcasm, before she let out a soft chuckle softly and nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, ya got me there, come on in." She replied and motioned for the other to come in.

Merlin smiled an nodded as he entered her home. Watching her close the door behind him once he was inside. He then followed her to the living room. As she turned off the TV and moved her computer and comfort objects aside, she motioned for Merlin to sit now that couch was cleared off. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." Merlin replied as he sat down on one side of the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked. Merlin glanced up at her. "Do you have tea?"

"Will Earl Grey tea be okay, it's the stuff my friend drinks." She responded as she inched to the kitchen a bit.

He nodded. "Yes that will be fine, thank you." He watched her then disappear into the kitchen. A few minutes later a soft whistling could be heard as well as the sound of cupboards opening and shutting, followed by the soft sound of clinking glass. A few minutes later she returned with a teacup that had hot steam rising from it. She set it down on the coffee table in front of Merlin and then sat down herself. "Alright mister wizard dude, explain." She said teasingly as she crossed her arms and sat back on the couch, seemingly waiting patiently for Merlin to start talking. Merlin chuckles softly as he nodded.

•{Time skip}•

After an hour of explaining the short version of his life story, Merlin fell silent as his bright blue eyes stared at the girl before him who also sat in silence. "So... let me get this straight... you... want to send me back in time and... save Arthur... from being killed my this... Mordred guy?" She asked in mild confusion as she raised a skeptical brow. Merlin nodded his head. "Yes, you need to save Arthur... at any cost... or... find a way to help him return." He replied in a mildly dangerous and completely serious tone.

The girl shifted a bit in her spot and looked away. "This... this is a lot to take in." She replied in a soft tone as she took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She finally looked back to the other. "I'm... going to need some time to think about this..." She finally said, glancing over toward Merlin.

His expression seemed void of emotion for a few minutes before he nodded and his look softened. "Of course, I can completely understand, I'll come back at the end of the week if that's alright." He replied, earning a nod of agreement from her. "Yes that will be fine." She said as they both stood up and shook hands. As they both made their way to her front door.

"I will be honest... I really do hope you decide to help... but thank you for listening and taking me seriously." He said as he glanced back at her after opening the front door.

She let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say... I'm a pretty open minded person." She replied. Merlin smiled a bit. "For that I'm glad." He responded, as he nodded to her. "Until next week." He commented.

She smiled and nodded. "Until next week, Mister wizard guy." She replied teasingly. Merlin laughed and then walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


End file.
